Surprises at Goode
by Meliana Rose
Summary: This is a story about when Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and J.J surprise their boyfriends at Goode College, but what they don't know is that there are already girls who are in love with their Boyfriends! What will they do? If you read my other story's you will know who J.J is please read, and Enjoy! Rated T for some kissing, and maybe language
1. Chapter 1

**Sup y'all! ok so this is a story that I'm making, taking place after my story -Eight Heroes Of Olympus Prophecy, even though that story isnt finished I had to post this one, check out my storys on my profile please! kk tell me if there's too many people to surprise and anything that is wrong with the story, so I can update it and it will be better, so here it is!**

**Summary: J.J, Annabeth, Piper and Thalia surprise their boyfriends at Goode College! But what they don't know is that there are already girls in love with their boyfriends! What will they do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to Rick Riordan!**

Jaclyn Jackson Pov

_Beep-Beep-Beep! _My alarm blared, I smacked it so hard I was surprised it didn't break! I rubbed my eyes and turned my head to look at the clock; 7:30, I shot up! _Crap! we're gonna be late! _I thought.

Me, Annabeth, Piper and Thalia were going to surprise our boyfriends today at Goode College, I was so excited, and yes Thalia quit the Atermis Hunters so she could be with Nico.

anyways our parents, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite and Zeus, got us a three-story house to live in. it had huge master bedrooms for us, with walk in closets. Clothes that we can only think of would pop up on the rack. We also have a garden, inside and outside pool, a huge balcony, and a huge library that I bet it's as big as the library of congress.

I quickly got out of bed and went straight for Thalia, I paused, sighed, then knocked on her door "Thalia wake up!" I yelled, I heard a mumble "Thalia! come on we're gonna be late for school!" I yelled even louder.

No response.

finally I sighed "I'll make breakfast" intently I heard a thud of a body falling on the solid ground and could hear Thalia's dresser opening, I then walked away - Half-asleep, see it was her day to make breakfast but she normally doesn't want to do it, so _I _normally fill in for her, but she has to actually get up.

I went to Piper's room and find her slowly getting up, then Annabeth's room and find her already in her shower, she normally was like the parent of the house to keep things straight but I was the leader, _kinda._

I quickly went into my room to change before making breakfast, I took a shower, brushed my hair, straightening it, then putting it into my usual layered pigtail, I parted my short cut bangs to the side with strands hanging out, i changed into my batman shirt with my red leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, and with my black and red combat boots.

I wore my favorite red feather earrings and my Camp Half Blood _like_ necklace Leo gave me, with some bands and bracelets on my wrists, and I didn't really wear make-up just a little mascara and red lip-gloss with my red finger-less gloves.

I went downstairs and quickly made some pancakes, after 15 minutes the girls were out and eating.

Piper had on a yellow sleeveless shirt with bead straps meeting around her neck, dark blue ripped shorts (the cute kind) and yellow three-inch wedge heels, her hair was fish tail braided to the side over her shoulder, she had on rainbow-colored feather earrings, and with bangles on her wrists with pink lip gloss and light blush with light mascara too.

Annabeth had on her - obviously, favorite tan cut loose shirt with an owl symbol on it, with her ruffled jean skirt, and gray Vans, her hair was down letting her princess curls fall around her shoulders, also her owl earrings and the seashell necklace Percy got her, she had on pink lipstick and mascara with a little pink blush.

Thalia had on a black crop short sleeve on with a dark purple tainky underneath, with ripped skinny jeans, and black fold high tops, she had her spiky hair with purple streaks in them straight down, she had on a choke necklace, with heavy mascara and lip-gloss on.

After we were done we grabbed our books and backpacks and left the house, we drove in _my_ 2014 Red Mustang convertible, also with the help of my parents, I pitched in too.

We parked in a parking spot in front of the school, (Piper didn't want to walk far in her heels) we opened the doors and arrived just as the bell rang, we got our schedules yesterday so we didn't have to get them today,

We kinda started in the middle of the semester, so we would be the new kids, other kids were just getting out of classes from their first class, we went down the hall casually, forming into a diamond

Me in front, Piper to my right, Annabeth to my left, and Thalia behind me, Girls would glare at us and Boys would whistle, we would glare daggers at the them,

we finally arrived at our lockers, which were - conveniently, right next to each other, then someone arrived next to Piper "Hey, um.. nice entrance" she said while holding out her hand for Piper to shake it

she had straight blonde hair with baby brown natural high lights, her eyes were piercing blue, almost like Thalia's, she had on a blue headband, a light blue button up shirt, folded sleeves, and a off-white skirt just falling above her knees, with a gold thin belt, and flower printed flats,

she had on light mascara, and black eyeliner making her eye's really POP! also pink lipstick, Blue eyeshadow and light pink blush, and gold hoops, with some bangles on her wrists, she really did look gorgeous,

"Um, thanks" Piper answered closing her locker and shaking her hand

"Are y'all new here?" she said, she had a light country accent, like me, but a bit stronger

"Yup! I'm Jayclin, this is Annabeth, Thalia, and you just met Piper" I answered while holding out my hand for her to shake it, see you can say I'm an outgoing person, my friends tend to say that

"Caitlin Vanard, I've bene here since the beginning" she said after shaking my hand, "y'all look like you'll fit in with the populares, but that's not good, those girls are brats!" she said giving some girls in a corner giggling and trash talking some other students disgusting glares "Alexis and Jasmine, don't ya ever hang out with them!" she explained

Alexis had long black hair, that went to her waist, she had on a light pink loose crop spaghetti strap shirt on falling just below her belly button, with a pink loose skirt falling dangerously above mid-thigh, also wearing flower printed five-inch heels, with pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, heavy eyeliner and mascara, pink blush, with huge gold hoops, gold necklace, and gold bracelets,

Jasmin also had Black hair falling at her waist, and a black dress falling mid-thigh, the top half of the dress was flower printed, the bottom half was solid, she had on tan five inch heels with a one inch platform underneath, she had on a tan belt with a big bow, and black flower earrings, pink diamond necklace, and pink bangles,

also she had on Pink eyeshadow on the bottom half, and black eyeshadow for top half, black eyeliner, pink blush, and mascara, those girls were definitely rich!

"Thank ya for warning us" I said closing my locker

"Yea, we definitely won't be hanging out with those girls!" Thalia said also closing her locker

"Or any populares for that matter" Annabeth said again also closing her locker

"Oh, well ya don't wanna say that, there is another group of populares, but their guys, their soo hot! But they keep saying they already girlfriends, no one believes them because they have no proof!" Caitlin explained

We all glanced at each other, having a pretty good chance of who they were, "Oh really? What's their names?" Piper asked smirking

Then the hall got quit and you could hear girls giggling and boys giving glares "Well here they are" Caitlin said stepping out of the way to reveal four guys all in a single line walking down the hall

There they were, all of our boyfriends and they don't even know we're here, Leo was in the middle, he was wearing a red V-neck shirt with black jeans, red hightops, and suspenders, with his hair being its usual crazy, he also had on his hammer necklace I gave him, he looked so cute!

then there was Percy on Leo's right, he had on a sea green V-neck shirt on, with blue jeans, and black hightops, with a black leather jacket, his hair also being messy, he had on his seashell necklace Annabeth gave him,

Then Jason on Leo's left, he had on a yellow V-neck with brown Jeans and, yellow high tops, and a brown leather jacket, his hair in the usual spike, he had on his ring that Piper got him, other that no other jewelry,

Then last but definitely not least Nico, he had on a Black V-neck shirt with a white skull printed on it, Black jeans and black hightops, and his aviator jacket, with his skull ring Thalia got him **(A/N: I know Thalia didn't get him that but... THIS IS MY STORY DEAL WITH IT! MWAHAHAHA!) **also the only jewelry he was wearing

"The FabFour, is what we call them!" Caitlin whispered "Ohh, their soo hot, but ya better not try to take them, because four girls already got dibs on them, but of course the boys have turned them down cause of the girlfriend thing that no one believes! But the girls have known them for like two or three years, no way those 'girlfriends' have known them that long" Caitlin explained but she was wrong we've known them for more than 4 years **(A/N: I forgot to mention, their older in this story, Jayclin: 18, Leo: 19, Annabeth: 20, Percy: 21, Jason: 20, Piper: 20, Thalia: 25 Nico: 23, - Nico in my story is a lot older than usual) **

Just then another group of girls came and walked up to the boys "That's them! the PopFour; Selena, Abigail, Victoria, and Emerald, in other words S.A.V.E, there's a lot of populares, there's the FabFour -the guys, the PopFour -the girls, and then the TroubleTwo -the twin brats! but everyone knows including me that the FabFour and PopFour are gonna hook up" Caitlin explained, she didn't see but we all glared at the girls and Caitlin,

Selena had Brown hair, she had it up in a messy bun with a red flower, Abigail had dirty blonde straight hair with a pink headband, Victoria had Black curly hair up in a pigtail with a Blue bow, Emerald had pitch black hair with Blue high-lights in them

I'm guessing it was now or never, I glanced at the other girls and they nodded, we started our way to the boys "what are y'all doing?!" Caitlin asked

"What do you _think_ we're doing? we're going to go see our boyfriends!" Thalia called back, I swear Caitlin's jaw went straight down to the floor

we walked towards the boys, Fortunately they had their backs facing us so they couldn't see us, Unfortunately the girls _could _see us, they glared at us but we glared daggers at them,

once we were almost there Thalia couldn't help it, so she ran towards Nico and grabbed him from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Selena Gonzales Pov

(didn't see that coming, did ya? HA!)

I was so exited! today was going to be mine and my friends best day ever, we we're finally going to ask the FabFour out today! We just got out of my white 2014 Maserati convertible, we walked inside the school and made our way down the hall, and they were; the FabFour! us girls got all dressed up so the boys would be more appealing,

I had on a loose white tank top with tan stripes, a jean jacket over, and red skinny jeans, also tan three-inch wedges, and a red jewel necklace, with red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, pink blush, and light red lip-stick

Abigail had on a loose pink cheetah print thick strap tank top, with dark blue shorts, and Pink flip-flops, she also had on Pink neon hoops, Pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, light pink blush and pink lip-gloss

Victoria had on a loose dark blue shirt with loose sleeves, white skinny jeans, and blue sandals with brown platforms, also a blue bracelet, blue small hoops, blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, light pink blush, and light pink lip-gloss,

Emerald had on a black tainky, a black sweater jacket over, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high-tops, with black bands on her wrists, black studs, dark gray eyeshadow black eyeliner, tan blush, and clear lip-gloss

we each called dibs on each and every one of the boys in the FabFour, I was head-over-heels for Leo, Abigail went for Jason, Victoria adored Percy, and Emerald loved Nico

we finally made it to the boys, they were at their lockers talking, so we casually - not, walked to them, boys whistled and girls glared, but we ignored them, when we arrived at the boys they greeted us "Hey girls, you guys look good today," Leo said

"Thanks Leo" we all said in unison, "so.. how are you guys doing?" I asked

"We're great! we just got a call from our girlfriends yesterday!" Jason explained, while Abigail rolled her eyes

"Right... well we wondering..." before we could say anything else, a girl with spiky hair, jumped on Nico and wrapped her arms around his neck! Nico man-screamed causing the whole halls attention, Nico quickly turned around his eyes widening and he had a huge smile on his face - which he never does!

"Thalia!" he yelled giving her a huge hug then started kissing her, Emerald's eyes were bulging out of her sockets, once Nico and 'Thalia' stopped kissing they both had smiles on their faces

just then Jason realized another girl "Piper!" he yelled and grabbed her while also giving her a huge hug, then kissed her, but not as much as Nico and Thalia, Abigail's Jaw was to the floor

and then Percy winced and yelled "Annabeth!" He then grabbed her and gave her a bone-crushing hug, then once again kissed her, and Victoria looked about ready to cry

and then finally the last girl said "Leo?" "J.J?" Leo said, then they came to a realization that they were real "FlameBoy!" J.J said "WaterHead!" Leo said then ran to J.J and she met him half-way, Leo picked her up and spinned her around then after letting her down kissed her also, they had a little make-out session until Jason elbowed him in the ribs and they forced themselves to stop,

I felt like I wanted to scream, no cry, no yell! Ugh, I was so angry yet I felt like I wanted to hug someone and just cry, I felt like I just broke up with the awesomest guy in the whole world! But I technically did,

I tried to be strong but I could feel a tear running down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away, not trying to look like I got slapped

Then the guys just noticed we were here "Oh, um girls these are our girlfriends, Jayclin, Piper, Thalia and Annabeth, girlfriends these are our friends, Selena, Abigail, Victoria, and Emerald" Leo explained putting his arm around Jayclin, so did the other boys with their girlfriends

We all exchanged 'Heys' and 'Sups', just then the bell rang, "Well we better get to the Cafateria" Percy said

"Yea, the Cafateria," I said still not very happy, then the guys with their girlfriends left leaving us girls alone

"I can't believe it!" Victoria said at last

"I know! Turns out their girlfriends are real!" Abigail said

"Ugh! I don't wanna see those girls ever again!" Emerald said putting on a disgusting face

"You know what girls? No! We are not going to let those girls take our only chance to have perfect boyfriends! I mean we've known them for like 3 years now? Come on! We're getting these guys back!" I said

And with that we went into the Cafateria.

**Oh Yea! Finished it! Few finally, well I really hope you liked it! Ok well... Stay tuned for the next Chapter and as always your friend... **

**L3oVaLd3zR0oLz**

**Out**

**Adios! :D**


	2. Authors Note! Please read!

**Sup Y'all! Yes I know this isnt a chapter, but I just wanted to tell y'all that I'm gonna pause on this story, I'm gonna focus on only one story and that that one is up coming but hopefully y'all will get to read it, I will still update but not as much as that story, please no flames, if u have an opinion, please just PM me! **

**Thank you! **

**Sincerely Jayclin Valdez, ;)**


	3. Authors note: PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Ok so this isn't a chapter (sorry), but I'm having a bit of a writers block, so I'm doing a voting game, PM me your favorite story of mine, (or the one you like the best), and the one with the most votes, that will be the story I will continue to write, and I won't be completely done with the other story's, that's when I will make another chapter of this (when the other story is done) and I'll make another vote, so PLEASE PM me when you get the chance! I would be extremely happy if you did! THANKS! **

**Adios**

**Death D' Girl**

**Out! ;)**


End file.
